Finding a Way Home
by JadeMac2442
Summary: Khan wakes up in strange and disturbing place. Kirk is there when he wakes up. Alpha/Omega verse. Very AU.


Disclaimer: they aren't mine. I'm just playing in the sandbox. This story is complete and will be posted over the next several days.

* * *

Khan woke disoriented. He was strapped to a medical bed. Someone he did not know was pressing an instrument to his neck. The room was filled with people, none of whom he knew, most of whom were carrying weapons. They were primarily betas. But where was his family? These were not his crew. And this was not his ship. But the Botany Bay should have woken him if another ship breached too close to their own. Clearly something had gone very wrong.

How had he gotten here? _Where_ was this?

More importantly, _when_ was this? The person above him was an alpha he did not know. In his day, it had been the height of bad form for one alpha to touch another unknown alpha without their express permission, so whoever these people were, this is did not bode well for them being civilized.

He did not know where he was. He did not know what was going on. And he did not know how long he'd been asleep. Why was his family not here? Were they dead? Had they been killed by these? They had been beside him as he slept. So where were they now? He heard a quiet hiss as the instrument at his neck pinched into his skin. Khan felt the prick of the instrument injecting something into his neck. Immediately he felt the nerves around it relaxing.

A sedative of some kind.

Oh hell no.

He was not going to be at the mercy of these savages. Using all of his strength, Khan wrenched his arm from the table as an alarm began to blare. Several of his guards started forward immediately, weapons drawn. But Khan was not afraid of men like this. He ruled ones such as these before. They could be put down like ants they were. He whirled, striking at anyone. Whirling, hurling, and throwing. Anything. He didn't care who or what he hit. Didn't care who he killed. If he killed. They were his enemies. They deserved no better.

He allowed the red rage to fill his vision, to consume his being.

He stopped, sniffing. There was something... he inhaled again. There. It...there. There it was again.

Omega. Scared.

*Protect*

Khan stopped. He looked around. Usually a smell alone wouldn't be enough to stop him in a rage, but there was something about the scent.

Familiar. Comforting. Safe?

But not... yet. Now the omega was scared. It soured the comforting overtones of the enticing scent that his instincts couldn't ignore. The pheromones the omega was emitting were all conveying peace and safety. Khan wondered if that was true.

As the red cleared from his vision, Khan noticed a smaller, blond male toward the back of the room. He was huddled against the side of one of the bio-beds, crouched beside two of the bodies Khan had hurled in that direction. He had thrown one arm up to protect his face from the onslaught of Khan's anger. He locked eyes with Khan and stared defiantly up at him despite the fear that Khan could smell radiating off of him.

Khan walked toward the huddled figure, maintaining eye contact. To his surprise the blond held his eyes and did not attempt to scramble away. Khan had not felt an attraction to an omega in a very long time. They were often too needy, and he had never wanted a mate. But this omega...intrigued him.

Khan extended his hand, intent on helping the other man up. The omega stared at up at him, his bright blue eyes assessing Khan's. The other man nodded faintly and accepted the hand.

Close up, the omega was taller than he had seemed at first, and only slightly shorter than Khan. He showed no fear.

The door behind them swished open, and a full squad of armed men filed into the gap. Khan pivoted, putting his back to the omega. He advanced toward the door, keeping his body between the intruders and the omega. Khan would not allow the security men to separate them, nor to harm the other man.

This time he was very quickly surrounded. They must have each been told to simply pile on top of him, as they were fighting with little to no finesse whatsoever. He was stunned multiple times, as more and more security goons piled onto him. Khan went down under the onslaught. Khan attempted to keep watch on the omega but it proved impossible.

His attackers succeeded in cuffing him, before they stood him upright, and forced him to his knees.

It took eight of them to do this.

As they positioned him to their liking, Khan noticed that another man -another Alpha- had entered the room.

An aura of malevolence and power poured off the other man, though Khan could tell he was the stronger Alpha. Doubtless though, this man would not allow for a physical test between them. The other alpha was older, and greying at the temples. He stared down at Khan with a kind of enraptured fascination.

"Good evening, Mr. Singh. I am Fleet Admiral Alexander Marcus, head of Starfleet."

* * *

This story is complete and will be posted over the next several days. Please read and review.


End file.
